The Timelord Brothers
by Stinkfly3
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are The Doctor's sons who can't stand each other. But what happens when they meet two girls from the 21st century who join them on their adventures in the TARDIS? AU Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got the idea from a picture on DeviantArt that showed the cast of Phineas and Ferb in the world of Doctor Who. However, the only thing I didn't like was having Phineas as Rory and Candace as Amy. Everyone knows Amy and Rory are a married couple at this point and Phineas and Candace are ONLY siblings.

Here's the casting list for my fanfic. I tweaked it so it would be appropriate enough for my favorite moments from Doctor Who

Ferb=Matt Smith's Doctor (from the picture)  
Candace=Amy Pond (from the picture)  
Phineas=David Tennant's Doctor (my favorite Doctor)  
Perry=K9 (from the picture)  
Isabella=Rose Tyler (I support The Doctor's relationship with Rose)  
Vanessa=River Song (similar personalities)  
Doofenshmirtz=Davros (from the picture)  
Norm=Daleks (voice only as a comic relief)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh for crying out loud! Do you REALLY have to eat that in front of me?"

"Well, it's not my fault the TARDIS rearranged the rooms again. Besides, what I'm eating is much better than your taste in meals."

"But I like bananas. Bananas are good."

"And fishsticks dipped in custard isn't?"

"No, that's just gross."

This was a typical morning for brothers Phineas and Ferb, The Doctor's sons. Ever since their father died after using all of his regenerations, they were told to travel in his TARDIS to different worlds and times. However, they couldn't stand each other.

Phineas was funny and adventurous. He liked bananas (but not pears), knew French, and had a habit of rambling when he talked. He also wore pinstripe suits and converse sneakers, while occasionally wearing his father's brown coat.

Ferb, however, was more of a serious person. He thought bowties and fezs were 'cool', wasn't afraid to kill someone, and would sacrifice himself in order to save someone's life. He also took the more logical approach instead of the obvious method.

In other words, neither Phineas nor Ferb inherited traits from the same Doctor.

"Sometimes I question why father wanted us to travel together," Ferb said. "Because you really do get on my nerves."

"No kidding," Phineas responded. "Why did you have to inherit traits from dad's eleventh life?"

"You should be thankful I'm not like father's ninth life," Ferb pointed out.

"Actually, you wouldn't look bad in lether jacket," Phineas said. "It would be an improvement from those rediculous things you always wear."

"Bowties and fezs are cool," Ferb insisted. "Your style, however, is a combination of two things that shouldn't go well together."

Before Phineas to respond, a 'Gyururururururu' interrupted him. That was none other than Perry, an alien platypus the two brothers met on their first adventure. Perry was wearing a brown fedora, a grey body suit with his initials on the side, and a long multicolor scarf. He was looking at the two like he was saying 'Do you two always argue like this?'.

"Ferb was eating his 'breakfast' in here," Phineas told Perry.

"Again, the TARDIS rearranged the rooms on me," Ferb said.

"Gyururururururu," Perry said, pointing to the control counsel, trying to tell Phineas and Ferb that the TARDIS just landed.

Phineas walked over to a monitor. "Where are we?" Ferb asked.

"Danville, South Dakota in the early 21st century," Phineas reported. "Maybe we'll find a companion here."

"Or maybe you'll let Vanessa Song come with us this time if she's here," Ferb said.

"For the last time, I'm not letting her come here," Phineas argued. "She's too dangerous to be trusted."

Ferb rolled his eyes as he, Phineas, and Perry stepped out of the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

As Phineas stepped out of the TARDIS with Ferb and Perry, he thought about what his father told him years ago.

**Flashback**

_The Time War lasted for what seemed like years. Five-year-old brothers Phineas and Ferb were waiting for their father to return home, wanting to see what was going to happen next._

_Eventually, The Doctor arrived. "Dad!" Phineas happily said. "Are we winning?"_

_"Sort of," The Doctor admitted. "I have a plan, but you two have to trust me."_

_"We always trust you, father," Ferb said. "What do you want us to do?"_

_The Doctor took out two silver pocketwatches. Both Phineas and Ferb knew right away what that meant. "But dad, Ferb and I can't stand the thought of living with only one heart!" Phineas protested._

_"It's only temporary," The Doctor explained. "As soon as the humanizing chamber is done, the TARDIS will transport you to an Earth orphanage. When I die, you two must take my place and travel through space and time to different worlds."_

_"But how would we know when you died?" Ferb asked._

_"The TARDIS will send you the watches upon my death," The Doctor continued. "When you receive them, they will each have a note that reads 'Open It'. The TARDIS will appear once you both regain your memories."_

_Ferb nervously gulped. "Good luck, dad," Phineas said._

**End Flashback**

_"But dad didn't say he was going to kill all of the other Timelords and Timeladies so the war would end,"_ Phineas thought. Then his thoughts went to the day his travels with Ferb began.

**Flashback**

_It was a typical day in the Good Fortunes Orphanage for Phineas (who was now eleven) and Ferb (who was now ten). However, their lives were about to change forever._

_"Hey Ferb," Phineas said. "Check this out." He was holding two identical silver pocketwatches._

_"Whete did you find them?" Ferb asked._

_Phineas shrugged. "They just appeared out of nowhere," he replied as he gave Ferb one of the watches._

_Ferb looked at the watch. There was a sticky note attached to it that read 'Open It'. The other watch also had the same note attached to it._

_"Should we open them?" Phineas asked._

_"I guess so," Ferb replied with a shrug. Then he and Phineas opened their watches at the exact same time._

_It wasn't long before they both remembered everything. And sure enough, the TARDIS appeared before them._

_Phineas looked at the blue box. "Ferb, pack up our stuff," the 11-year-old boy said with a smile. "I know what we're going to do for the rest of our lives."_

**End Flashback**

So no matter how much Phineas wished Ferb was more like him and vice-versa, they both had one thing in common: take their father's place and fight evil creatures throughout time and space.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Big thanks to Zoe Alice Latimer for coming up with the idea for this fanfic.

* * *

"There has to be a reason why the TARDIS landed here," Ferb said.

Phineas aimed his Sonic Screwdriver at the ground. "No sign of alien activity," he reported. "I know the TARDIS always brought dad where he needed to be, whether he knew it or not, but I have to agree with you on this one, bro."

As if on cue, a 5-year-old girl walked out of a neighborhood house in shock. "Who are you two?" she asked.

"I'm Phineas, and that's Ferb," the 11-year-old boy said. "We're travelers who stopped here for a visit."

"I'm Candace Pond," the girl said, then she noticed Perry. "Who's that?"

"That's Perry," Phineas explained. "He's an alien platypus. His species does a lot of things."

"'Alien platypus'?" Candace repeated.

"We're self-regenerating time-travelers," Ferb said. "We travel throughout time and space, even to different alien civilizations."

"Can I come?" Candace asked. "If you're time-travelers, you can bring me back to the moment I left so no one notices my absence."

Ferb was about to say something when Phineas shushed him. "I don't think so," the 11-year-old boy told Candace as he picked up Perry and dragged his brother inside the TARDIS. "Our time machine only holds three people. Well, two people and an alien platypus, but you really can't come. Bye!"

* * *

"What was that all about?" Ferb asked. "Father always had a companion with him."

"I don't want to make the same mistake he made," Phineas explained. "Remember what happened to Ms. Noble? Or what about Ms. Tyler? They were FORCED to leave."

"Ms. Jones left by choice," Ferb recalled. "As well as Ms. Smith. Not all of father's companions were forced to leave."

"I'm not taking that risk," Phineas disagreed. "TARDIS, please take us somewhere else."

After a few seconds, Ferb checked a monitor. "We just went ten years into our previous location."

"Why is the TARDIS insisting we should check out 21st century Danville?" Phineas asked.

As if on cue, another monitor played a clip from one of The Doctor's adventures. Phineas recognized it as the time he and Rose, who appeared to be his favorite companion, went to London in the year 1953. It was when The Doctor found out what happened to Rose after her face was stolen by The Wire.

**"Because now, Detective-Inspector Bishop, THERE IS NO POWER ON THIS EARTH THAT CAN STOP ME!"**

Phineas realized what the TARDIS was trying to tell him: there was someone in 21st century Danville who was a lot like Rose. "Come on, Ferb," the 11-year-old boy said. "We have a companion to find."

"Says the Timelord who didn't want one to have her entire memory erased..." Ferb muttered to himself.

* * *

Sure enough, Phineas, Ferb, and Perry were in the exact same spot. Noticing a mailbox that read 'POND', Phineas knocked on the door. A 15-year-old girl answered it.

"Is Candace home?" Phineas asked.

However, the girl didn't respond. "I think that IS Candace," Ferb told his brother.

Phineas facepalmed himself. "Sorry," he told Candace. "I bet your life is ruined thanks to us."

"Ruined?" Candace asked. "Ever since you three showed up, I've been having dreams where I'm traveling in your time machine to different planets. That lead to me researching the concept of dreams and what they predict. I'm currently an intern working for a dream psychologist."

Phineas sighed in relief, glad he, Ferb, and Perry didn't make the same mistake The Doctor made with Amy.

* * *

After a while, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Candace were in the living room. Candace was interested in learning about the two brothers and their alien platypus friend.

"Let me get this straight," Candace said. "You two have to travel through space and time because your dad, who did the exact same thing, died after using all of his lives. During your first adventure, you befriended Perry and saved his life before the rest of his species became extinct."

"Yep," Phineas replied. "Now the TARDIS wants us to find a companion like dad had when he traveled."

"Candace, who are you talking to?"

A 10-year-old girl with long black hair and sapphire blue eyes walked in. Phineas looked at her, which made his stomach feel weird and his two hearts to beat faster than usual. There was something about this girl that reminded him of Rose...

"Who's your friend?" Ferb asked Candace.

"Isabella Tyler," Candace explained. "I've been her legal guardian since her parents died in a hospital fire."

Phineas, however, didn't hear any of the conversation. He thought about what The Doctor told Rose, especially what she didn't get to hear.

_"I love you,"_ the 11-year-old boy thought.

"What?" Isabella asked in shock.

That's when Phineas realized what he just said. "S-Sorry," he told Isabella as he scratched his ear. "I was thinking about something dad once told his favorite companion."

"Hold on a minute," Isabella said. "You look like something from Candace's dreams. Are you-?"

"Yes Isabella," Candace interrupted. "That's Phineas, Ferb, and Perry the alien platypus."

"He does a lot of things," Phineas said, referring to Perry.

"Candace mentioned him once," Isabella replied. "She always talks about how the three of you travel throughout time and space. It sounds like a whole lot of fun-"

"Would you like to come?" Phineas bluntly asked. "No one will even know you're gone."

"Not so fast," Candace said. "As Isabella's legal guardian, it's my job to make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"There's always room in the TARDIS for one more person," Ferb offered. "It's actually bigger on the inside."

"Gyururururururu," Perry said, looking a bit impatient.

"Don't worry," Phineas told the alien platypus. "We're only inviting two people."

* * *

Inside the TARDIS, Ferb was working on the control panel.

"Here are a few things you need to know," Phineas told Isabella and Candace. "The TARDIS is a living being, so it has a mind of its own. We might end up somewhere that wasn't on the schedule. Plus, the rooms are occasionally rearranged, but Perry can help you out with that. He knows where everything is due to being part robot. Any questions?"

"Where's the bathroom?" Isabella asked.

"Here, here, and here," Ferb answered, pointing in three different directions."

"And now that everything's explained," Phineas said. "Ferb, throw that switch!"

And so, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Isabella, and Candace began their big adventure together.


	4. Chapter 4

Things were quiet in the TARDIS for a few minutes. While Perry was showing Candace the different rooms, Isabella was in the main control room, watching The Doctor's adventures on a monitor.

"Phineas, what happened to your dad?" Isabella asked the older Timelord, who noticed her watching the monitor. "I can't seem to find that video."

Phineas cringed as he look a deep breath. "I don't want to talk about it..." he sadly muttered. "It's too painful to remember."

"I'm so sorry," Isabella said. "I just wanted to know why the video's not in the TARDIS mainframe."

"I deleted it as an attempt to forget about it," Ferb explained as he was working on the control panel. "Unfortunately, neither me nor Phineas could erase it from our minds."

Suddenly, a loud alarm went off and the room flashed red. Perry and Candace quickly ran in. "What's going on?" the 15-year-old girl asked.

Ferb checked another monitor, then he saw something that made his eyes widen in shock. "There's another TARDIS approaching us," he reported.

"How can that be?" Phineas asked. "I thought all of the other ones were destroyed."

"Maybe it's a glitch," Isabella suggested.

CRASH!

"Gyururururururu," Perry said.

"I thought the TARDIS translates every language," Candace pointed out.

"Except alien platypus," Phineas explained. "It's exactly the same as Earth platypus language. So Ferb, who do you think is inside the other TARDIS?"

"Only one way to find out," Ferb replied, then he opened the main door...only to see someone he recognized from the videos.

"No way..." Phineas whispered as he grinned.

"Is that...?" Isabella asked.

"But I thought..." Candace began.

"Gyururururururu," Perry said as he looked surprised.

Standing right inside the other TARDIS was The Doctor, who was in his 11th form. "This isn't good," the older Timelord said.

"No, no it isn't," Ferb replied.

* * *

A/N: Please read Timebenders by ttobba95 to see what happens next.


End file.
